Whispering Wind
by andreakayy
Summary: Scullys get pregnant and soon finds out that she has three options. Abortion. Poison that kills the baby. Or she can die. M&S make the best of what they have, get married, and Scully writes letters for her child to read each birthday. MSR R&R ANGST.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T for language, and possibilties in the future?  
During Season 7.  
Summary: Mulder and Scully get pregnant and later find out that Scully has three options. Abortion. Poison that kills the baby. Or she can die. Mulder and Scully make the best of what they have, get married, and Scully writes letters to her child to later read on each birthday.**

Please, R&R. 

_**Whispering Wind**  
"Never give up on a miracle." I remember him saying those words to me in my apartment almost three years ago. It was just after the invitro failed and my last chance was gone, failed._

But here I am today; filled of joy, carrying the miracle we've strived for.

--  
Scully walked down into the office at her usual time, 7:30. Her breathing was fast, and she couldn't stop beaming.

Once she opened the door, Mulder was there in his usual position, at the desk, launching pencils up at the ceiling. Mulder greeted her, but without saying a word she walked up to him and sat on his lap. He was surprised, but he didn't push her away. She pressed her forehead to his.

"We're pregnant." She whispered. He developed a huge goofy grin across his lips.

"Really?" He asked smiling; now cupping her face. Tears rimmed her eyes and his as well. Scully nodded, her tears now falling. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"You are." She said softly.

--

The next month was hard, with Scully being two months pregnant. Every morning she would wake up around 5:30 and empty her stomach into the toilet. Mulder held her hair back, and hated seeing her in pain. She looked more awful with each passing day.

"Scully," Mulder started, leaning against the bathroom wall. Scully just finished brushing her teeth. Now she was splashing cold water on her face. "Scully, look at me." Scully turned around, looking sicker than ever. "I don't think this is normal. I want you to see your doctor." Scully's reaction surprised him. He was ready for a fight from her. She just simply nodded.

"I know."

"I just wanna," He began to say, stepping towards her to hold her in his arms. "I want you and the baby to be safe. That's all I want."

"That's what I want too."

"So you'll call Doctor Nugent?" She nodded again, against Mulder's chest. The thought of the baby being harmed made her eyes tear up. She sniffed. Mulder pulled back her face to look at her. "You'll be alright. I will never let anything happen to you." His words made her tears fall faster. She pressed her face hard against his chest, damping his light pajama shirt. "Don't cry, He soothed her, rubbing her back. "You'll be fine. The baby will be fine. I love you both," He pressed a long kiss to her head. Scully was at a loss for words. She walked away crying, and Mulder yearned to hold her just a minute longer. And when he heard that loud noise of something falling, he ran out of the bathroom, so see her lying on the floor by the bed, unconscious.

"Dana," Dr. Brittney Nugent said, coming into the hospital room that Scully laid in. Mulder was at her side, holding her hand tightly, staring intently into her eyes before the doctor interrupted them. "I can assure you that the baby is fine. So don't worry." Dr. Nugent handed Mulder the ultrasound pictures. "He or she is healthy and normal. But for you, I really have no exact reasoning for why this is happening. It may just be stress. You work at the FBI, correct?"

"I do."

"Well, that's a very stressful job. Maybe you shouldn't be out on the field. Perhaps, just behind a desk while you're pregnant."

"But I'm only in my second month."

"That's all I can tell you really."

It was near seven o'clock and Skinner was held up in his office with some paperwork. Outside, the sun was beginning to set. He was focused intently on a file, but then his door flew open.

"I don't know what the hell you're doing here Krycek or how you got in, but you might as well leave!" Skinner angrily spat at the killer in his office.

"You're gonna want to listen to me." He spoke in a calm voice, internally laughing at Skinner.

"I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say, nor do I care." He got up.

"It's about Scully's baby." Skinner stopped where he stood. Mulder wasn't the only one worrying, Skinner was too.

--

The light from the TV illuminated the dimly lit room. Scully was wrapped in a blanket on Mulder's lap. Both were watching some boring reality show and neither were interested. Scully rested her head against Mulder's chest, listening to his even heart. She loved sitting there in the stillness inhaling his scent. His arms were under the blanket, and his hands were under her thin shirt. He traced circles on her sides. He bent his neck down to steal a kiss on her lips for an instant until she returned her nose to his chest.

"You're going to have the most beautiful baby." Mulder randomly thought out loud. Scully was still pressed up against his chest, eyes closed.

"Now that's only because you're the father."

"No... I don't think so," He said into her hair. "It's all because you're beautiful." Her heart melted and she turned up to him, smiling.

"Seven more months, Mulder and we'll be a little family." She rested a hand on his neck and leaned in to kiss him, but just then a loud and urgent knock at the door interrupted them. Mulder chuckled.

"I'll get it." Mulder quickly pecked her on the lips and lifted up so he could get up to the door. "Skinner?" Mulder wondered why the assistant director was showing up at Scully's at 8:30 at night. "Woah! What're you doing here," Mulder advanced forward to get a swing at Krycek, but Skinner held him back.

"You're gonna have to listen to him, Mulder." Skinner said, restraining him.

"You have every right to want to see me dead," Krycek started. Scully was staring at the scene, but not seeing Krycek, just hearing voices. "But you're going to want to listen to me now." Mulder was waiting for an explanation. Krycek walked past him and into Scully's view.

"Mulder, what's going on?" Scully asked, looking over the couch.

"It's about Scully's baby."

"What about my baby?" Scully and Mulder said in sync, now worried.

"Maybe you should sit down, Mulder." Skinner said, trying to pull him to the couch.

"What the hell's going on?" Scully yelled.

"What do you mean it's about her baby?" Mulder shook off Skinner's arm and sat on the couch next to Scully, who was now sitting normally, blanket draped across her lap. She quickly grabbed Mulder's hand. He was tense. Skinner took the seat next to Mulder, Krycek, across from them in the recliner.

"Your baby is not normal." He stated it like it wasn't a big deal.

"My baby is fine." Scully's teeth were clenched together, tears in the corners of her eyes. "The doctor said..."

"Forget your doctor. She didn't know what to look for. You have to kill it." Scully's jaw fell open and she shook her head. She couldn't believe what was happening. "You can't give birth."

"She's having that baby." Mulder told Krycek heatedly.

"If she has that baby she'll die exactly three hours after the birth."

"You're lying." Scully's eyes were tightly shut and she was turned away, towards Mulder.

"I'm telling the truth." Krycek said, calm as ever. He was expecting all of that. "Listen, I'm risking my life telling you this. I'm going against what I was told to do."

"Why?" Mulder asked holding onto Scully, who was turned into his shirt. Her eyes were tightly shut, refusing to cry. But Mulder held on to her for security.

"Because I can," Skinner rolled his eyes at Krycek's response. "Now you have three options." Scully turned to look at Krycek, her eyes glassy with her tears. They stung. She sniffed. "You get an abortion. You get injected at your neck, and the baby dies. Or you die three hours after your birth from natural causes."

"There has to be some other way." Skinner finally spoke. Mulder's eyes were now tearing up. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not to Scully.

"Why is this happening to me?" Scully's voice asked, weak.

"A baby born in a barren mother's barren womb, it's not meant to be." Scully inhaled a long breath before responding.

"Then I choose to die."

"Scully," Mulder whispered.

"No, Mulder. I choose to die. Not my baby. Not our baby."

"Scully," he whispered again his heart breaking, voice cracking. Scully placed her hand against Mulder's warm cheek and smiled, shaking her head. Her head fell against him.

"I can't kill our baby," Her lips tickled his neck as she spoke against it, but it was just something he ignored; he was too overtaken by pain. "Mulder, you understand. You would do the same, wouldn't you?"

"You _can't_," he protested.

"I have to."

Skinner got up and walked into the kitchen. Krycek followed, giving them some space. Mulder broke into tears.

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Mulder." Scully whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Scully, no I'm not doing this without you. I'm not doing anything without you. I _need_ you. I _love_ you."

"Mulder, you _have_ to."

"Marry me first," That was the only this he said. Scully stopped breathing and looked at him.

"What?" Mulder pulled away from her and got down on one knee.

"Marry me first," He repeated, more confidently this time. Scully stretched her arms out so she could cup his cheek and bring his face closer to hers.

"Okay," She whispered, offering a strong smile from ear to ear back. He pulled her onto the floor with him, holding her refusing to let go as she cried her heart out into his chest. Mulder cried into her hair. Although, he was marrying Scully there was a pain in his chest, his heart was broke. He knew that if Scully died, his heart was to die with her.

--  
_Like the whispering wind  
you sent to me  
Like the hopeless time  
you gave to me  
I watched your dreams  
All slip away  
I watched your dreams  
All slip away...  
_--

**Should I continue? I really want to. (:  
Review if I should... please?  
This is going to be so cute if you want me to continue. MSR(:  
And then the baby boy or girl comes...**

-A.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! And... I can't bare to write a sad ending. I need to write a happy one. Basically, I got the ending for this figured out. It's happy (: So naturally... I think you already know the outcome of Scully... but there's a twist. A twist that I wont be revealing until you read my last chapter. Please, R&R.  
&& Thanks for last chapter's reviews.**

**Chapter2.**  
_Scully was in her third month and the wedding was due for next month. Her stomach would be barely visible, so we both feel very certain that we picked the right time. We still haven't told anyone yet and we're not going to. It's going to be our secret. We don't talk about it, and Scully's asked me not to think about it. But I couldn't promise her. I can't promise heffr that I won't think about it. I'm finding a cure for her. She will see our child grow up to be strong.  
_  
Every morning had been the same, but the morning sickness had been letting up. It was dim in the bedroom once the alarm rang, waking the two up. Mulder hit the alarm clock, and Scully rolled on her side to face him. He moved a fallen piece of hair from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, kissing her forehead.

"I feel fine. No stomach ache, nothing," she said, letting out a long sigh.

"That's good. Are you ready for work?" Scully nodded.

"That is unless today's the day you're going to leave me." She pouted.

"It's only to keep you safe. The doctor said-"

"She said that I had to rest, and not to do too much running around."

"Which is exactly why you can't follow me on the field work." Mulder was now out of bed, and at the closet, pulling out his suit and shirt for the day.

"I can just go with you. I can help you solve the case from the motel room." Scully stood up out of bed. "That tie looks bad." She grabbed the deep blue tie with the gold stripes instead.

"Scully, I just want you to be safe."

"And I just want to be with you!" He saw the pain in her eyes. He grabbed both of her shoulders.

"It wouldn't be for too long. If I was to do field work, Skinner would know not to put me on a case that would take long."

"I just want to be with you before..." He lip trembled as the tears welted up in the corners of her eyes. "Before I... die." She whispered.

_That was the first time we spoke of it since.  
_  
"Don't talk like that." Mulder warned, framing her face with his hands. "Don't ever talk like that." He was angry but even sadder. She cried into his arms as he held her.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I'll talk to Skinner. You'll come with me. You'll just be in the motel. I can't not take you with me anymore." Scully nodded. "Go take a shower, love." He pressed a kiss to her temple before she walked away.

---  
"We're expected in Skinner's in five minutes," Mulder said, hanging up his cell phone as they walked into their office. Scully was carrying a box of donuts. She was completely obsessed with the things. "Shall we just turn around or are you going to put the box of donuts down?" Mulder asked a smirk evident on his face. He found Scully's cravings amusing.

"No way," She smiled, hugging the box to her chest. He chuckled.

"Ah, the start of prenatal cravings," Scully looked down at the box and frowned.

"Actually... I was wondering if Skinner still kept nectarines in his office. I was wondering if I could trade him." Mulder chuckled again, causing Scully to grow scarlet as she entered the elevator, Mulder's hand on the small of her back. "What?"

"It's nothing."

"Mulder, it's something."

"Yes it is." Scully raised her eyebrow. "You're beautiful." Mulder had just enough time to place a quick kiss on her lips before the elevator opened.

Mulder and Scully walked through the agent crowded hallway to Skinner's office. They were both emitted into the room immediately thanks to his secretary. Mulder, being the gentleman, held the door for Scully.

"Sir," They both greeted simultaneously, causing smiles to erupt onto their faces. Skinner smiled.

"Morning, agents," Mulder and Scully took their seats in front of his desk. "Now, Mulder I have an assignment for you in Bethel Park, Pennsylvania." Scully elbowed Mulder in the side. He flinched.

"Actually, I would like Scully to come with me." Mulder insisted.

"But her doctor said-"

"That I need to be relaxed." Scully finished with not exactly the same words Skinner was going to use. "And besides, I can help Mulder from the police station there and still do autopsies. I won't be running around doing the real field work with him." Scully knew that doing the autopsies was real field work. Mulder would be nowhere without her medical experience, but she just really wanted to be with him. "Please, sir."

"I'll make a call to the motel requesting two rooms." Skinner gave in. "But, the case has to do with two teenage girls, whose family is mysteriously disappearing around them. Eventually, the neighbors began disappearing too. They only ones left are the mother and a few people on their road. Everything is inconclusive, and so far there are no leads.

"I'll fax the motel receipt to the both of you downstairs." That was Scully's cue to ask for nectarines before she left.

"Sir... uhm... do you still have those nectarines in your fridge?"

"I have about ten of them, why?" Scully's eyes lit up. "I'll trade you this box of donuts. I realllllly need them." Mulder chuckled by the door. Scully shot him a look.

"They're in the fridge." Skinner pointed to the small black fridge behind him. Scully set the box of donuts on his lap and went for the fridge. Mulder and Skinner exchanged a look. "Uhm, I forgot to ask you, Scully... how are you feeling."

"I'm doing fine sir, thanks." She returned to Mulder's side, he placed his hand on her back. "The morning sickness is over. It's just the-"

"Cravings," Mulder finished her sentence with a smirk.

"How are the wedding plans?"

"We have a set date, March 25th."

"Exactly a month from now. Is everything planned?"

"My mother and sister-in-law, Michelle are helping a great deal." Scully smiled proudly as Skinner's phone rang.

"That would be the motel." Mulder walked out with the file in hand, his other hand resting on Scully.

---  
"Now, no running around with me," Mulder warned as he and Scully turned onto the highway, headed for Pennsylvania. Scully crossed her arms in front of her. Mulder froze. He had to keep cautious the way he acted around Scully. It was the first time he was ever so close with a pregnant woman, he had no idea what the mood swings and hormones were like.

"I'm gonna take a nap." Scully's said with a yawn and tucked her pillow in between her head and the window. Mulder glanced over at her. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile plastered onto her face. Mulder smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek, while managing to not wreck the car. She let out a small muffled giggle, and her smile grew. "Keep your eyes on the road," she whispered, eyes still shut. Mulder grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I will, don't you worry."

Within three hours Scully woke up. It was 3pm, and with a smile she asked for food. They had about another 34 minutes until they were in Bethel Park. So, Mulder willingly pulled off the highway and into a diner parking lot. Scully carried in a medium sized book with her, a baby names book. After ordering their food, Scully placed the book on the table and opened it to the first page.

"I already know what I want if our baby is a boy," Scully said with a smile.

"Just as long as it's not Fox I'm good."

"Would you go for William Fox Mulder?"

"Ahh, my name reversed." Mulder smiled. "I like the idea of a little Willie running around." Scully laughed and sipped on her apple juice. "Do I get to pick the girl's name?" Scully nodded.

"But know I always wanted a Kathy." She smiled. Mulder turned the baby name book around and brought it to him. He flipped through it, not getting any satisfaction. What was a book going to tell him anyways? "Think of anything?" Scully asked, after stabbing a fork into the pasta she just got from the waitress.

"No," And then it hit him. Mulder was beaming right up at Scully.

"What?" He shut the book.

"William Fox Mulder is my name reversed. What if I wanted a Katherine Dana Mulder?" Scully started giggling.

"That's cute. I like it."

_The truth is... I just wanted to name our baby after her. She's my everything._

"So what do you think it's going to be?" Scully asked, eating the last of her pasta.

"I don't know."

"Come on, you got to think it's going to be something." She was smiling.

"Alright... I think it's going to be a boy."

"Well I think it's going to be a girl."

"I don't know, Scully... I have a pretty good feeling."

"But I'm the one carrying the baby."

"You... are." Mulder grinned and took her hand from across the table.

When Mulder and Scully arrived at the motel, Mulder went to the motel front desk. He received both of the keys and went to help Scully with her things. He carried both bags and handed Scully her little plastic credit card looking key. She shoved it into her pocket. Of course, they would both be sharing the same room. When they both arrived in the room, Mulder headed for the bed first. He plopped down on it.

Scully fell right on top of him and he kissed her forehead lightly before rolling her off of him. Instead of enjoying the view of her on top of him, he lifted up her light white blouse, and slipped his hand inside, onto her warm stomach.

"I can feel the difference; can you?" Scully asked with a sigh. The smile was clearly heard in her voice. She was smiling.

"I can." Her stomach was hard, and quite possibly the teensiest bit larger, but only slightly, by a millimeter maybe. Scully turned onto her side, propping herself up with her elbow.

"You're going to half to get going." Scully frowned and leaned in to kiss Mulder slowly and passionately on the lips. She pulled away. "I suppose I'll have to do that autopsy." She said with a yawn.

"Unless you're tired," He said, caressing her cheek. "Your well being comes first. It always does." Scully didn't answer. "You are tired." Scully shook her head. "I'll called while you were asleep in the car. I had the hold off on the autopsy. But, I'll have one of the pathologists do it." Scully was about to object, but Mulder continued on. "You sleep for an hour, and then I'll get you. I'll take you to the county morgue, alright?" Scully bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't about to argue. Mulder got off the bed and cradled Scully in his arms as he pulled back the covers for her. Easily, he slid her into the bed.

"Mulder," Scully whispered her hands still around his neck.

"Hmm?"

"_We_ love you."

"I love you both too." He smiled before kissing her forehead. "I'll call you in an hour." Scully nodded before watching him go out of the room.

_The use of the word "We" drove my heart crazy, and I liked it. Scully had the maternal glow to her; that was obvious._

**Review, please (:  
I already picked out the sex of the baby... but what do you think it should be?  
--A.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyaaa! :D Guys, you seriously rock. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think this story would be such a hit. Apparenlty I was wrong!**

**Rated T for language, and possibilties in the future?  
During Season 7.  
Summary: Mulder and Scully get pregnant and later find out that Scully has three options. Abortion. Poison that kills the baby. Or she can die. Mulder and Scully make the best of what they have, get married, and Scully writes letters to her child to later read on each birthday.**

**Chapter 3- Second Most Joyful Day in Life**  
_My wedding day, the day which is supposed to be the second most joyful in a woman's life.... Second only to child birth..._

Scully stood in front of the tri fold mirror, her mother behind her, fixing her dress, smoothing it out. She was a vision in white. The dress was a simple, white, taffeta, strapless, a-line gown that hugged her torso and fell at her hips. There was a rhinestone trim along the top of the bodice, going all the way to the back. Her short red hair was slightly curled and it was pushed back ito an up-do. The veil was pulled down in front of her face by her mother. Her four months pregnant belly showed in her tight white dress.

"I'm so happy for you and Fox," Mrs. Scully cried and hugged her daughter as one of the bridesmaids, Tara, also Scully's sister-in-law walked in. She was using her camcorder, and had it directly on Scully.

"Mom, lift up her veil," Tara said, moving the camera around so that she got a good view of Scully's face. "You're gorgeous, Dana." Tara squealed. "Dana, wave to the camera. We're showing this to your son or daughter whenever she or he's older!" Scully smiled and waved, placing her hand on her belly.

"Mom!" Scully gasped, and she had the most amazing face of awe. "I felt the baby... move." Her eyes were wide a stared down at her belly.

"It couldn't have been a kick."

"I felt it though... I know it wasn't a kick."

"Dana, is there anything you want to say to the camera?" Tara asked before it was time to line up. Scully shrugged her shoulders.

"Only that this is going to be the greatest day of my life.... second only to having my baby."

Bill came in, and his face lit up when his eyes fell upon his baby sister.

"Dana, you look beautiful." He brought Scully into his arms for a hug.

"Does that mean you like Mulder now?" Scully asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I still don't like him. But you're happy, and you're marrying him. There's nothing I can do about it. But Dana if he..." Mrs. Scully shot him a glance. "Marries you, then he's going to be one lucky man."

"Thanks Bill. It means a lot." Bill simply nodded and went to line up outside of the church doors, where Tara also made her way to. The organ at the front of the church began to play a light and slow song for the flower girls and the ring bearer to start down the aisle, followed by the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Mulder waited patiently at the end of the aisle, up at the altar. But when the organ switched to playing the wedding march, his eyes flew to the door, and when the door opened he gasped, literally gasped. Scully, through the veil was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. For a moment he feared that Bill wouldn't give her away, that he was going to hold on to her forever. But Bill gave his little sister a hug and then returned to his spot with all the other groomsmen. They both had the largest smiles on their faces. Mulder could tell she was nervous.

"Finally," He whispered as they took two steps toward the priest. "After seven years... I'm finally marrying the most amazing woman on Earth."

"I love you." Scully whispered in such a low voice, Mulder barely heard.

"I love you too. You just look too beautiful in that dress..." The priest began, cutting Mulder off.

The pregnancy hormones were kicking in because once Scully began to cry, she couldn't control herself.

"I, Fox Mulder, take you, Dana Scully, as my lawfully wedded wife, from this day forward. You've been my everything, my best friend, my partner, my constant, my touchstone, and the love of my life. You were my light when there wasn't anything else left. I offer you my solemn vow, to be your faithful partner, through sickness, through health, and through the good times as well as the bad. We met in the FBI seven years prior. You were assigned to work with me... and never would I have guessed I would be marrying such an amazing woman. Never would I have guessed that you would say yes to me. I promise to love you unconditionally not just as your partner and best friend as I have before, but now as your husband... to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live... and longer. Forever." Scully wasn't sure that she would be able to speak her vows. She would speak them, but she doubted anyone would understand through all the tears.

"I, Dana Scully, take you, Fox Mulder, to be my friend, partner, my lover, the father of my child, and my husband. I will cherish love and respect you, care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you more than I did the day before. I will stay with you forever. I will be here for you throughout the obstacles of life, through sickness, and in health, and throughout whatever life may bring us. We have each other's trust and soon to be each other's hand in marriage. You're my life, and will continue to be forever. I give you my hand, my heart, my love from this day forward and all eternity." Scully's words caused Mulder's green eyes to line with tears. At the end they both decided to join hands and say some words together.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

"With this ring, I be wed." Mulder slid the gold band white diamonds onto Scully's ring finger. It glistened in the sun coming down onto them from the colorful stained glass windows above.

"With this ring, I be wed." Scully slid the gold wedding band onto Mulder's finger, and smiled wide into his eyes. Only a few more seconds....

" I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mulder slowly pulled back the veil and set it over Scully's head. Her eyes were more blue than ever, affect Tara had down with the subtle make up. Her ruby lips pulled back into a grin and Mulder carefully cupped her cheeks.

"Finally," He whispered before dipping his head down and kissing Scully passionately, but still appropriately for a church and her family. There wasn't a dry eye in the room as everyone clapped.

The wedding reception was held in the grand hall of a hotel. The wedding party sat at a long table covered in a white lace table cloth, and throughout the hall were round tables with candles and nametags.

"Can you believe it, Scully?" Mulder whispered as they danced in the dim light, swaying back and forth. The music was one of those songs Scully could fall asleep to. And she was in her favorite place in the whole entire world, Mulder's arms, resting her head on his chest. Sleep felt okay at the moment.

"Believe what, Mulder?"

"We're finally married."

"You've been saying that all night," Scully giggled, and moved her head to place a kiss on Mulder's neck. After that, she placed her head back onto his chest, listening to his even heartbeat. She wasn't sure if it was the beat of his heart luring her into sleep, the music, the feel of his arms around her, or if it was just the pregnancy hormones.

"It's just... I can't even begin to count all of the times I fantasized about marrying you... and now that we're married.... it's surreal."

"I know what you mean." Scully yawned, and closed her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked, rubbing her back and pressing his nose into her hair.

"Very,"

"Do you want to go take a nap?" Scully giggled.

"On our wedding night?"

"Scully, your pregnant... if you're tired..."

"I can stick it out another...what?" Mulder looked to his watch.

"30 minutes." She kissed his cheek. "You keep kissing me tonight... more than usual."

"I just find you very kissable in that tux."

"Then you should know what I find you to be in that dress... with that pregnancy glow." Scully blushed.

"What would that be?" Her shaky voice whispered back.

"Hmm, maybe you'll find out on the honeymoon." Mulder teased. "I think you're a little too tired right now."

"How excited are you to be a father?" Scully asked idly. Her growing stomach was on her mind all day.

"Why do you ask?"

"I can't stop thinking of you holding him or her... your face when you look into his or her eyes." Mulder smiled.

"I'm nervous.... which is natural I guess. It doesn't really seem like something you can prepare for." Scully didn't know it but there were two meaning behind his words.

"I can see her face."

"You still think it's going to be a girl," he laughed.

"Of course I do! She's inside of me!" She was giggling through the sleepy haze. Her eyes remained shut against him. She was sure it was his heart beat, because now, that was the only music she heard, and it was her favorite song.

"Well, describe her to me."

"Her eyes are big, beautiful, amazing, bluish green, and very curious. She has my lips, my bones structure, but without a doubt your nose. Her hair.... yours. I can imagine that she'll be just like you. She'll be a little Mulder... following you around the house. She's going to be a natural Daddy's girl."

"Katherine Dana," He hummed.

After the wedding, Scully and Mulder had a room in the hotel where they changed out of their clothes. Scully's mother waited in the room, and assisted Scully with taking her dress of while Mulder changed out of his tux in the bathroom. Mrs. Scully put her daughters dress into the dress bag while Scully changed into a pair of fold over yoga pants and a fitting white long sleeve v-neck. Even with her obvious pregnant belly she refused to wear maternity clothes just yet.

"Don't forget about you ultra sound tomorrow at 10, before you guys leave. Your tickets are in your purse, Dana. Don't forget!" Scully's mother embraced her daughter before she left. "Oh, honey!" She placed a kiss to her daughter's cheek and went to Mulder. "Bye, Fox. You take care of my daughter." She did the same thing to him before exiting.

Scully threw her arms around Mulder's neck and jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her lips crashed down onto his in a slow but passionate kiss.

"Are you still tired?" Mulder whispered as he laid her down on the bed. She bit her lip and nodded. Mulder groaned. "Okay," He pulled back the covers for her and threw her shirt off, tossing it onto his suitcase. He crawled in with her. She was nestled perfectly into his body, her head tucked underneath his chin. "Good night, Mrs. Mulder." Mulder whispered with a wide grin.

"Goodnight Mr. Mulder," Scully looked up and pressed a soft kiss onto Mulder's lips, biting down softly onto his lower lip and pulling back. "I love you." She said and tucked her head back into place. She heard his heart again. Perfect and steady. His big warm hand went up under her shirt and rested on her firm stomach.

**Please, review. :D I'm writing one honeymoon chapter. This one was short, I know.  
What do you guys think of Gillian Anderson moving to the US! Okay, I'm thinking she moves to New York... for the theatre. David lives there now. I wanna go there... and see them on the street together. Wahooo.  
-A.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's light, simple, and fluffy. No tears in this one, other than the ones Scully cries because of her hormones. They're tears of joy. :D**  
**_Slice of perfect..._ I think this chapter is best read with a piece of angel food cake (and whip cream and strawberrys if desired) (I would desire them).  
**  
**Slice of Perfect**

Mulder and Scully stood in line for their terminal. She felt dizzy and extremely tired. The doctor warned her that would happen after that particular ultrasound. Through the wide windows that overlooked the runways and plane parking lots you could see the rain pouring down. It hammered against the window. Their plane was delayed because of a recent thunderstorm but now they were able to board. Her head was up against Mulder's chest and his hand rested on her back, rubbing up and down.

"How are you feeling," He whispered into her ear. If she didn't feel so horrible she would've giggled at how much his breath tickled her ear. She didn't answer. She knew not answering would be an answer enough for him. "Do you think you're going to be okay on the plane?" He felt her head nod. "The lines moving," She turned in his arms so that they could walk forward. Scully wore a fitting, not maternal, white long sleeve v-neck shirt. Her left hand rested on her swollen belly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get sicker." Scully nodded. The room felt like it was spinning.

"I'll be fine. It'll past. She said it would only last around two hours. Besides, I'll just sleep."

"Okay," Mulder kissed her temple, and they handed in their tickets to get passed through a machine and come out the other end.

Scully had the window seat, but insisted that Mulder take it instead. She hated flying in the rain. She was deathly afraid of plane crashes. She inhaled a deep breath of air and rested her head on Mulder's shoulder after fastening her seat belt.

Mulder lifted her hand up and pressed a kiss to all of her knuckles. A weak smile formed across her lips.

"I'm so tired, Mulder," She faintly whispered.

"I know. Just go to sleep." He stroked her hair, pushing the few stray strands out of her face.

The 6 hour flight dragged on. But they were in Hawaii in no time. Mulder passed the time by watching movies and munching on sunflower seeds. Scully was asleep for four hours, and by the time she woke up they were over the Pacific Ocean and she was fine. She was smiling.

It was 3:10 when the touched down in Honolulu. They rented a rental car and drove off to the hotel, the Hale Koa, a huge and very expensive five star hotel. Scully fell in love before they had even walked up to the front desk, which was outside, but under the roof.

Her love for the hotel only increased when she saw their room. It looked like an apartment... a very expensive apartment overlooking the ocean. A nice cool sea breeze blew through the open double doors from the balcony and greeted them. Her smile instantly widened and she ran to the balcony. She didn't dare look down, not wanting her fear of heights to overcome her, but she did look out to the ocean. It was a perfect shade of blue. Mulder was grinning at how simple and bubbly she looked. He walked slowly up to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. She inhaled the scent of the ocean, the scent she learned to love when she was just a girl. She turned in his arms, wrapping her own around him, now inhaling his scent, her favorite scent.

"It's so perfect here, Mulder." She whispered into his grey t-shirt. "I'm forgetting everything, work, bills, ....our future problems. I'm only concentrated on you. That's the way it should be."

"Same here, if we could remain here together forever... I would have it. Just me, you, and our little baby," Scully smiled, "A slice of perfect." He removed his hands from her back and framed her face. "You are... so beautiful." Her pregnancy induced mood swings were kicking in. Here came the tears. He stifled a laugh at seeing her mood swings at work. Being the loving husband that he was, Mulder wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "When I saw you walking down that aisle... I had to remind myself to breath. I didn't think you would want an unconscious husband-to-be at the altar." Scully giggled. "At that moment I was sure of it that I was the luckiest man on earth to be standing in that position, ready to marry the most stunning and breathtaking bride." The water works were turned on high. Scully's head fell into his chest and she couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"When did you... when did you first develop feelings for me? We never said anything about that." She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"My crush came when we were in my cheap motel room on our first case in Bellefleur." She giggled at the memory, how the rain casted a shadow on Mulder's perfect face. "But I was sure I had feelings for you when we were in the pouring in the cemetary on that same case." The memory filled his conscious, how silly they both felt in the rain, giggling, smiling, joyful. So much time had passed.... 7 years to be exact. They held each other on the balcony in silence for several moments, before the growling of Scully's stomach interrupted them. She blushed. "Do you wanna get something to eat?" Mulder inquired with a laugh.

"That would be good."

It was 5pm and in an hour or so it would begin getting dark. Mulder's plan was right on schedule. It was perfect. After getting ready, together they went down the elevator to the hotel's main floor, walked pass the service desk, and then down the brick stairs in the jungle like atmosphere the greenery created, and then found the most expensive restaurant the hotel had to offer.

Scully wore a light tan sundress, which highlighted her baby bump perfectly, and a pair of lace up wedges to match. Mulder wore a nice button down shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. They were led to a table for two in the back of the restaurant, away from the hustle and bustle. They sat and enjoyed their candle lit alone time before their meals came.

When they left the restaurant the sun was just beginning to set, which Mulder knew would leave a breathtaking sight on the beach for them both to see. He took her hand and led her past the gift shop, past the pools, and past the bar to the private beach Hale Koa residents used.

Scully's eyes widened at how incredible the sun looked on the dark blue water. It looked like a scene out of a magazine. The dark orange sun's golden reflection sparkled in every which direction. The sounds of the breaking waves and tides could be heard. It was perfect. The smell of salt water was now on her list of favorite smells, second to the smell of Mulder.

There were other couples laying on the beach, some with children, and others well older than Mulder and Scully. One older couple in particular had a CD player with them; they were about ten feet away. From the CD player came very romantic classical music; the old couple was dancing in the sand.

"Dance with me," Mulder whispered through the sounds of the waves and small children playing in the tide. They turned simultaneously and assumed the dancing position. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth in the sand, her hand in his.

Scully focused on a family in the sand by the tide. She focused on how badly she wanted that with Mulder. She was just about to get what she most desired, but it slipped out of her grasp. Then her eyes switched over to see the dancing elderly couple. They had to be about 60, maybe 70. She wanted that too. She wasn't going to grow old with Mulder. She wouldn't get to experience all the life those two had experienced together. But the thought of 'why?' made her smile. She was dying in the place of the one she loved. That seemed the best way. It was okay. The only things that mattered were her child, Mulder, and the moment they were in, on their little _slice of perfect_. She concentrated on him, their moment, his heart beat, and how he held her. She never wanted to let any of that go, ever. She needed him for eternity.

**Did you like it? Next chapter I suppose will be Mulder trying to solve his greatest problem, saving Scully's life.  
I want angel food cake. If you're now eating some.... I'm jealous. I haven't ate since breakfast this morning. I'm starved.  
Please review!!!!! please. :D  
-A. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Long wait.... sorry. I'm trying here. I have so much stuff going on school wise... project that's worth a huge percentage of my grade right after break... and then my mid term... sigh. And then there's acting. blahhh. So, me and my sister were talking.... and it went like this: **  
**_Tara: _****_If there was an xfiles play at school would you try to be Scully.  
Me: _****_Yes.... I would BE Scully.  
Tara: What if it was a musical?  
Me: I would be the damn director!! Wait... even if it was a play and i was scully i would still be directing people around like a tyrant. Like... 'That's not Mulder's panic face!!!!' *Immmitates horrible scared looking face* 'This is, damnit!!!!' *Mulder panic face immitated PERFECTLY*'  
(We LOL-ed for about a minute.)_**

The flight back from Hawaii was one that would frighten even the toughest person, and Scully of course, was afraid. She hated flying as it was, and now to have the plane shake and drop hundreds of feet all at once was maddening and definitely too stressful for a pregnant woman. But Mulder, being a good husband that he was, held her and calmed her down through the whole flight. She was at an emotional high and couldn't help but feel anxiety for the life inside of her, worrying that the flight would impact her child. Needless to say, she didn't sleep a wink.

But once the plane had touched down in Houston, Scully was relieved, had a huge appetite for apples, and was also very tired. She wasn't hungry on the plane. Her hunger was overridden with fear, but Mulder had eaten his full meal. He also sat with her as she ate her fruit salad in the food court.

When Mulder pulled up to the apartment, Scully was sleeping in her seat, hands resting her slight lump of a belly.

"Scully," Mulder tapped her cheek, hating having to wake her. She only murmured softly and turned her head the other way, still fast asleep.

Mulder sighed, unfastened his seatbelt, and stepped out of the door. He had no other choice but to carry her up to the apartment. He unbuckled her seat belt and scooped her bridal style, then carried her up to their floor where he opened the door.

After placing her in bed and making sure she looked comfortable Mulder went back into the living room, and that was when he spotted an envelope underneath the door. He bent down to pick it up, seeing as it was addressed to him. A few things clicked in his mind. It must've been from someone who knew they had went on their honeymoon, because it was not left in the office, seeing as they wouldn't be returning for another few days. One thing was for sure, it was there when he had first walked into the apartment. He opened the sealed envelope and pulled out the paper in enclosed.

Go into the office tomorrow. Alone. No Scully. I'll have further instructions from there.

Mulder could only suspect that it had something to do with some sort of vaccine, or a cure at least. He sucked in a deep breath of air, and folded the pair back up, sticking it into his right pocket. He was planning on starting a full out quest when he returned home. Of course, it would be under Scully's nose. She didn't need another reason to worry.

The next morning Scully woke up with Mulder behind her, gripping her waist, spooning with her. A grin plastered on her lips as soon as she noticed the contact. The baby nudged at her in her womb, causing Scully to gasp and jump with surprise.

"I'm up, I'm up, little one." She told her little nudger, patting her tummy down to reassure. Mulder smiled and kissed the area behind her ear.

"Little one? Correct me if I'm wrong Scully but I'm almost about a foot bigger than you." Scully grinned and rolled over to face him, never leaving his arms.

"The baby, Mulder. She kicked." Scully was beaming with awe, a look Mulder only mirrored when he placed his hand on Scully's abdomen, feeling the light kicking from the life inside.

"Isn't it a little early to be kicking?" Scully smiled shaking her head. It was something he had been wondering about since Scully felt the baby kick on the honeymoon.

"Nope, it's completely normal by the fourth month." She was still beaming, a smile only a proud mother could show. Mulder pressed his forehead to hers.

"Please don't insult my son by calling him a girl, though." Mulder joked. Scully gave him a smile, but frowned once she realized his attire... not really for the bedroom at all.

"Mulder, why are you in your work clothes? It's a Saturday." Her hands moved to his chest to play with his dark red tie with the odd design on it.

"I'm going in."

"Why?" Mulder had it all planned out what he was going to say to her. He hated lying to her, but it seemed like the only logical response. He couldn't give her any fear or anxiety. Besides, it was all to benefit them both.

"Skinner needs me for paperwork. We're a little behind."

"Well, just give me ten minutes, and I'll-"

"I already called your mother. She's coming over." He was planned for that move too. He fought back the smirk that was threatening to form from Scully being so predictable. Scully grumbled and turned herself around in his arms and scooted away, leaving his embrace completely. Mulder sighed. "Don't you want to see her? You can give her the souvenirs we bought for her... show her pictures... tell her what we did. All though, that last one may not be too appropriate for her." Scully didn't want to smile, but she did unwillingly. Luckily, Mulder didn't see it.

"But I'm gonna be so bored!" Mulder smirked at how whiney she was being that morning. Luckily, Scully didn't see his smirk. If she had there was no doubt in his mind that she would be hitting him square in the chest.

"Go for a walk." Scully pouted, crossing her arms.

"I wanna be with you."

"What's going to happen?" He reached to her, but she jerked herself away and stood up on the floor.

"I wanna be with you." She repeated.

"You will, but when I get home. I promise." He said softly. "Now, come back and lay down." She gave in and curled back into his body, pressing her ear against his heart.

"I don't even know what time it is," She whispered softly, closing her eyes. Judging by the light in the room it had to be around 7.

"It's 7:10."

"Then you better go," She sighed softly.

"I have a few more minutes," He tightened his grip on her, inhaling the floral scent of her red hair.

When Mulder was gone, Scully called her mother, letting her know that she should come over in about three hours, rather than right that moment. Scully sighed as she sat at her desk. She perched her glasses on the bridge of her nose and started tapping her black ink pen against the pink stationary in front of her. What was she going to write?

Tears began flowing from her eyes, and she just wiped them away like they were nothing. She knew she was going to cry. And she knew it was going to hurt to do what she was about to do, but she had to just in case the inevitable happened.

My dearest child,  
Today is your first birthday. As your father reads this to you, I'm looking down from heaven at you smiling. I can almost envision you in my mind already... how adorable you probably were when you stuck your face in that vanilla or chocolate cake. Then there are all the moments I missed out on, your first smile, first laugh, when you began crawling, and perhaps even your first steps. I want you to know how much I love you, how I would do anything for you, and how I would give anything to see you experience those firsts. This letter seems sad doesn't it? Well, I just want you to be happy in your next year of life. Knowing your father, you probably already have him wrapped around your little finger. He's probably adding his little side notes to this as he reads it. Smack him lightly in the arm for me. Before I wrote this you were, believe it or not, nudging me from the inside to get up. It's the most amazing feeling you know, feeling you inside of me.

Scully refrained from writing. She couldn't continue any longer, and besides her head began to hurt. She crumpled up the pink paper and tossed it perfectly into the trash. Instead she went back into her room to change into some comfortable clothes so that she could take a walk. It was something she was looking forward to actually. She was glad that Dr. Nugent told her that walking and becoming mildly active wouldn't harm the baby at all. Actually it would help her and cause the birth to be easier. It was something she already knew from her own medical training, but she still wanted reassurance from her own obstetrician.

---  
Mulder cautiously entered his office, gun drawn, ready for any surprises. It was dark, which wasn't unusual, but he still didn't like the look of it. When he flicked the light on he was an envelope at his feet. Like the one he received at the apartment, it was addressed to him.

Go see Skinner.

Mulder shoved his gun back into his holster and proceed back to the elevator. If there was a note in Skinner's office that led him to yet another place which had another note, he was going to get violent.

"He's in there waiting for you," His secretary said as she absentmindedly clicked her foot against her desk.

When Mulder went in Skinner immediately rose up holding an envelope. Mulder groaned.

"Please tell me I'm not going to have to go somewhere else to get nothing but another note which leads me to yet another note."

"I can't tell you that. But I can say that you and I are going together," Skinner handed Mulder the envelope he held and Mulder roughly grabbed the paper out of it, speed reading. "We will find the cure for her, Mulder."

"She's going to hate me." Skinner waited for more, "Going to Pennsylvania.... and then to Mexico?" He handed the note back to Skinner. "But I'm going to hate myself if I don't." Skinner studied his face, trying to read his expression, "When do we leave?"

"I wanted to head out tonight," Mulder looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I promised her I would be home for her tonight. She was torn up this morning."

"When do you want to leave?"

"At the end of the week," Mulder knew he could settle for that, but even that was unbearable to him. He _wanted_ to be close with her for the remainder of the time, but _knew_ he had to start his quest and he had to be devoted to that too.

"And when we go to Mexico?"

"I guess we'll figure that out when we go to Pennsylvania." He paused in thought for a moment. "Have you already run a web search on V. C. Athens?" That was who the note said they were to be seeing in the Cochran Towers in Green tree.

"It came up blank. So did the FBI search. I checked for fingerprints. There wasn't any."

"It must be a pseudonym... or an anagram." Mulder walked over to Skinner's desk and scribbled 'V. C. Athens' onto a piece of paper and began his first attempt to break the code.

----  
Mulder arrived home at 5, just like he had told Scully he would. She already had dinner finished, pork chops, applesauce, corn, and mashed potatoes. Mulder smiled once the smell hit his nose. He laid his suit jacket down on the couch and walked over to where Scully stood, scrubbing the counter. His arms were on both sides of her from behind and he placed a long loving kiss just behind her ear; she giggled and turned his arms still on either side of her.

Her eyes immediately flew to what he had tucked underneath his arm. Carnations, yellow and pink.

"I was searching for pink and blue." He said, kissing her neck as he spoke. She pushed him back to get a look at his face. Her hands went to his cheek, and she caressed him, smiling.

"Their beautiful," She said and kissed his lips in a soft manner that eventually dragged on to something more passionate with each growing second. His arms wrapped just underneath her bottom and she was lifted up and onto the counter in a few seconds time. The kiss only grew. It was easier for Mulder now that they were just about the same height. His hands tangled into her hair and to give her some air, his lips moved down her neck. "Mulder," She whispered, now holding onto her belly with one hand. He pulled back to get a look at her expression. She was glowing. "The baby must really like when you kiss me. I can feel her move around." Mulder was smiling too. He lowered his body so that his mouth was almost touching Scully's small but noticeable bump.

"William, I'm sorry your mother keeps calling you a she." Scully playfully hit Mulder's shoulder and giggled. "But, yes... I like when I kiss your mother too. We already have so much in common buddy." Scully was in hysterics. She wrapped her arms around Mulder's neck so he could pick her up off of the counter.

"I have your plate made. It's wrapped up in the microwave." Scully said over her shoulder as she began to cut her flower stems, prepping them for the vase. "Don't warm it up. It should still be warm."

When Scully was done, she placed the flowers, which were now in the vase, on the table. She could've gone professional with flower arrangements. They looked that perfect.

"So, did Skinner say anything about any assignments?" Scully said as she placed a pork chop into her mouth. Mulder waited until she was finished chewing her food. He had no idea how he was supposed to perform the Heimlich maneuver on a pregnant woman. She washed her food down with a glass of milk.

"He did... actually, it was for me and him." Her expression remained blank, waiting for him to go on. "We were supposed to leave tonight. But, I know you want me here. So... I told him at the end of the week, because I want to be with you here too." Scully looked down at the napkin in her lap. "It's only in Pennsylvania, and I don't expect it to be long at all."

"Do you know what it's about?"

Mulder shook his head, "Except that I'm going to meet a V. C. Athens." Scully nodded.

The rest of the meal Mulder and Scully talked about her day with her mother and her walk she took. Then they retired to the couch. Mulder was in just a pair of sweat pants and Scully was in her pajamas, lying on his chest in the glow of the TV, which really didn't hold any interest to either of them. They were captivated by each other, ignoring everything else but their body contact, the sounds of their heart beats and their breathing.

**It was mild-angsty. VERY mild. :] I think I threw in some nice cute moments. Anywhooo, the more you review and request the next chater in a hurry... the quicker I'll write it. I might go out of order to update it sooner. Trust me, I would. I already did that with my xf high school story. :D  
-A. (I love my reviewers)**


End file.
